The present invention relates to a sealed connection assembly.
More particularly, the present invention relates to an end fitting for a cable, with a cable channel extending in a connection direction towards a connection end of the end fitting, in which the cable can at least sectionwise be arranged. Furthermore, the invention relates to an enclosure assembly for connecting a cable to a mating closure, the enclosure assembly comprising a sealing enclosure with a cable volume adapted to at least sectionwise receive an end fitting for a cable, the cable volume being open at least in a connection direction, in which the enclosure assembly can be connected to the mating closure, the enclosure assembly further comprising the end fitting for the cable, the end fitting extending into the cable volume of the sealing enclosure and being affixed and sealingly connected to the sealing enclosure.
End fittings and enclosure assemblies with end fittings and sealing enclosures are known in the art. The end fitting may be shaped as a strain relief that is affixable to the enclosure, which can be attached to the mating closure. Without such a strain relief, the cable tends to slip out of the enclosure assembly, which may result in a malfunction of a plug connection comprising a connector connected to the cable.
Sealing the enclosure assembly against e.g. moisture is difficult to achieve, as an enclosure assembly having a strain relief and having sealing means is difficult to design.
Hence, known enclosure assemblies often either comprise a strain relief or sealing means or the reliability of the strain relief and/or of the sealing means is compromised by the coexistence of the strain relief and the sealing means. Therefore, the known enclosure assemblies are unreliable, as their function may be affected by humidity or by mechanical forces acting onto the cable.
In view of these disadvantages of the known enclosure assemblies, an object underlying the invention is to provide an end fitting and an enclosure assembly with improved reliability.